Say Hi To The Camera, Baby
by GingerFate
Summary: When Punk starts to listen to fans negativity towards him and thinks he is unattractive, Randy has to remind him where he belongs and how sexy he really is. Warning: Vibrator, camera, gag, explicit slash.


**A/N- OK, I was sleeping, but then I was like "Oh! Random one-shot idea that I must write right at this moment!" So I got up and started writing and I don't know! It just happened. I hope you enjoy this random ass piece of my mind and please leave a review to let me know what you think. How else am I supposed to know if you like me?! **

**With much love,**

**-BattleBird**

"Phillip Fucking Jack Brooks!"

CM Punk heard his full name yelled from the upstairs bedroom of him new St. Louis home and laughed. Randy Orton, his boyfriend, sounded very upset. Of course Punk would be upset if all of his clothes "disappeared" as well. Smiling, Punk leaned back on the couch with his hands behind his head and pretended to be watching TV, feigning innocence as a very naked and wet Randy came pounding down the stairs. Punk looked back and chuckled at the sight. Randy Orton was covering his private area with his hands while he scowled at Punk and, yes, shivered. Punk would be shivering too if he had just gotten out of the shower to a 60 degree house. That was also Punk's doing. He loved playing pranks on the sometimes to serious Randy.

Randy's perfect body was covered on goose bumps as he stood.

"Yes, baby?" Punk asked wide eyed as he looked back at his lover.

"Don't you dare 'Yes, baby' me you little shit! Where the hell are all my clothes?" Randy bellowed, taking one of his hand away from covering himself to point at Punk.

"I have no idea, darling. Maybe you should keep up with your things more." Punk almost laughed as a chill went through Randy's body.

"Phil I swear! Give me a damn towel or else!" Randy threatened.

"Or else what?" Punk got on his knees on the couch and leaned his elbows on the back, putting his chin in the palm of his hands and looking at his lover expectantly. Randy would never withhold sex, so Punk wondered what his mind was thinking about as far as punishment went.

"Or else that ass is getting torn up so bad you won't be able to sit let alone wrestle for a week." Randy growled out.

Punk smiled. "Promises, promises, Randal." He was doing this to get back at Randy. He knew how much Randy liked to play the punishment card in bed and get rough. Of course Punk didn't mind, he loved it. And he expected it when Randy had gotten back from his part of the tour to spend time with Punk two days ago, but everytime they had tried to get intimate Randy had only said he was "tired" or "sore" from the traveling. Randal had promised him a good and proper fucking when he got back and then never delivered, leaving Punk high and dry. That didn't work for the Voice of the Voiceless.

"Don't test me, Phil." Randy scowled.

"Well, Randy, how else am I supposed to get you to touch me!" Punk didn't mean to let it slip out, but it did.

Randy looked a bit taken back. "W-what?"

Punk started tracing the pattern on the couch, suddenly finding it fascinating. "We only have two more days left of our little break that we took together, and you haven't touched me a bit like you promised."

Randy's face softened and he walked towards the couch until he was seated next to Punk. Once beside the slightly smaller man Randy scooped Punk up and held him close. "Is that what all this is about? You want me to get mad so I punish you in bed so that I will make love to you?"

Punk sighed, still not looking at Randy. He gave a small shrug. "Maybe."

Randy chuckled, pulling Punk a bit closer and nuzzling the man's neck, inhaling his scent. He no longer cared about his nudity or feeling cold. He had Punk to warm him now. "Baby, why didn't you just say so?"

Punk looked at him like it was obvious. "So the hundred times I've basically thrown myself at you since you've been home wasn't good enough? Next time I will just make a sign pointing to my ass that says "Insert here, please." And then prance around."

Randy laughed hard at the mental image, which didn't please Punk, who got off of Randy's lap and started walking upstairs in a huff.

Randy sighed and followed. "Oh come on, muffin butt. You know I didn't mean it like that. I just thought about you with a sign….never mind. Please come back here!" Punk was already in their shared master bathroom and had the door shut when Randy walked in. The large naked man walked to the door and tried the handle. Locked.

He tapped lightly on the door. "Philly, please open the door. We can't solve out problem in separate rooms!"

Punk voice came from the other side of the door. "Your clothes are in the office next door! Put some on!"

"Putting clothes on would be counterproductive towards my goal, Punky boy."

"Don't 'Punky boy' me! What exactly is your goal anyways, huh? Pissing me off?" Punk voice was louder this time, a little angry.

"My goal is that delicious ass of yours." Randy tried, he knew Punk would cave to him just as he had caved to Punk down stairs. That's just how they are, one can never be mad at the other for to long.

"An ass you have denied for two days and only want a piece of now that I refuse! You don't really want to have sex with me!" Punk yelled. Was he crying?

"Open the door, Phil." Randy would not have Punk crying in the bathroom alone. Not in their home.

"No!"

"Phillip Jack I will break this fucking thing down and drag you out of the bathroom and to the bed! How could you ever think I don't want to have sex with you?!" Randy would be getting to the bottom of this. It couldn't just be that Randy had been to exhausted for the past few days. Which was why he originally not wanted to sleep with Punk, yes, but only because he refused to half ass it while he made love to Punk. Randy never wanted to disappoint in bed and looked to give his boyfriend maximum pleasure, and he couldn't do that with jet lag and 4 hours of sleep.

"Because I'm older than you and starting to show it!" Punk yelled.

"Who the fuck told you that?!" Randy was going to kick some ass.

Suddenly the door opened and a teary eyed Punk came out. "Do you ever get on Twitter?! Or Facebook! Or anything in social media!" Punk walked into the bedroom and Randy followed closely.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked as Punk pulled out his lap top and opened it, taking a few seconds to pull something up as he sat on the bed they had chosen together. It was a large four poster bed and columns at each corner and a large headboard made completely of mirror. Randy loved that bed because they close it together.

"There!" Punk said, turning the lap top at Randy, who took in the page that was laid in front of them. It was an entire hate page on why Punk wasn't right for Randy, there main focus being on Punk weight and the fact he was two years older than Randy. Sure, ever since they had come out as the first gay couple in the WWE there had been issues, but Randy never thought anything like this could come of it.

"Punk this is ridiculous! These people are only jealous." Randy sat to Punk on the bed, lap top still in hand, looking at the screen and reading the ridiculous things they were saying about Punk.

"You can't tell me there isn't at least a little bit of truth in what they say. I don't have a nice body, I am older than you, they don't even think you can bare to look at me during sex, I-," Before Punk could go on Randy silenced him by throwing the lap top on the bed and pushing him down, getting on top of the man and holding his hands above his head, Randy leaned in very close to Punk's face and spoke.

"You listen to me, you are fucking perfect and I don't care what a couple of fan girls have to say about it. They are probably just bored and have nothing better to do than talk shit about something they know they will never have." Randy leaned in and kissed Punk's neck where his shirt collar was, "You are not fat," Kiss, "You are not old," Kiss, "and you most certainly do not belong anywhere else but under me while I fuck your brains out." _Bite._

Punk let out a gasp when the Vipers teeth sank into his neck and arched his back. Randy knew just what to do. He had, after all, had 4 years of practice to learn every crevice of Punk's body.

"Now let me hear you say it." Randy said when he pulled back, leaning up to just straddle Punk's thighs, letting his hands slide to caress Punk belly through his shirt, rubbing sensually. "Say where you belong."

Punk didn't speak, just let Randy's hands touch him.

"Phil, say it." Randy's tone was threatening. But the threats were empty. They always were, the only thing he would do was fuck Punk until it hurt, which Punk never minded.

"I belong under you while you fuck my brains out." Punk rushed out, swallowing hard while Randy lifted his shirt to the top of his colorful chest tattoo and leaned down, taking a pierced nipple into his mouth and sucking, twirling his tongue around the cold metal. Punk arched and moaned while Randy moved to the other nipple. The larger man's hands went lower, working on the button and zipper to Punk jeans, stopping only a second to grip Punk's half hard cock through his pants, causing Punk to arch his hips.

"Now now, Phil. Stay still." Randy didn't pull back, though, just kept rubbing, eventually dipping his hand inside to the pants and boxers, finding naked flesh. He began a slow pace, merely getting Punk fully hard but not wanting him to get too close to the edge. Punk would need all of his strength for what Randy had coming and Randy needed him to last as long as possible. Randy's hands suddenly went from focusing on Punk's pant to his shirt, ripping it in one smooth motion and throwing it to the floor. Taking in the picture in front of him Randy got a good idea, smiling devilishly down at Punk, who looked back pleadingly. Punk's pants had ridden down, showing the top of his black boxers and the tent growing there, his flat stomach fell and rose with hard breaths, and his tattoos glistened with the building perspiration. His hand had stayed above his head while his legs had spread themselves open a bit. It was absolutely perfect. Randy walked away from the bed, Punk gave a disapproving sound, but Randy only chuckled. Sometimes he could be so impatient.

Walking to the closet, still void of his stolen clothes, he rummaged through and part of the closet they used for junk, giving a triumphant yell when he found what he was looking for.

"Phil! Close your eyes!" When he didn't hear an argument or reply he knew Punk was obeying. Walking out, finding Punk in the same position he had left him in Randy smiled, his eyes were closed. Randy set down the tripod to the camera and set everything up, pointing right at the bed before he hit the record button. Walking back to the bed Randy picked up the shirt on the way there, ripping a good strip from it before dropping the rest to the ground.

"Keep those eyes closed, baby. You're gonna like this." Randy said as he pulled Punk jeans and boxers from his body, throwing them to the floor before moving up his body. "Open your mouth up." Punk did as he was told and Randy stuck the strip of shirt in, securing it behind Punk's head in a knot. Randy positioned Punk's body so that they were lying across the bed horizontal to the camera, the perfect angle. Randy kissed his way back to Punk nipples, giving a small bite to one and a pinch to the other, making Punk moan around the material of the shirt. Continuing his assault downward, Randy lapped at the belly tattoo before going on, taking the back of Punk's left knee and throwing it over his shoulder, settling with just spreading the right one wider so the camera would get a good view, Randy dived in; taking Punk's leaking cock into his mouth. Randy loosened his throat and went all the way down, taking Punk's entire length, which was impressive considering he was barely smaller than Randy. Punk groaned and thrust his hips up into Randy's mouth, grasping the edge of the mattress that was above his head. Punk's eyes were still closed tight. Going further Randy let his dry finger tease Punk puckering hole before pushing the end in, enjoying the way the muscle tightened around him as he went deeper one knuckle at a time until the entire digit was in. Randy worked on Punk's ass and cock in time, pumping his finger in and out as he kept deep throating.

"Jesus Randy!" Punk moaned around the shirt strip as he road both Randy's finger and mouth, enjoying the feeling. Randy suddenly had another brilliant idea. Pulling away, receiving another one of those moans, he crawled to the other side of the bed and pulled the box of tricks he and Punk had acquired over time spent getting creative with web chatting together. There were so many toys Randy didn't know where to start, but chose the one he liked the most. It was a vibrator that curves specifically to hit a man's prostate. Randy also grabbed Punk's cock ring and some lube.

"You can open your eyes now, baby." Randy said as he kneeled between Punk's legs and lubed up the vibrator, making sure to warm it up with his hand a bit. Punk bit his lip and sighed at the sight of the toy that had been his friend on oh so many lonely nights away from Randy. Randy smiled as he spread Punk's legs and pushed the tip in the object against Punk's entrance, sliding it in with ease. The vibrator wasn't that big considering it was strictly meant as a stimulant and not a dildo. This meant Randy's plan would work out great. Once the vibrator was slid all the way inside of Punk's ass, Punk writhing in pleasure the whole time, Randy put the cock ring on his lover, securing it and leaning down to lick a few drops of pre-cum from the head of Punk's cock.

Randy's hand went to the end of the toy that was sticking out of Punk's hole in the sexiest way and pushed the button that gave off a continuous flow of vibrations. Immediately Punk was arching off of the bed and screaming around his make shift gag, wriggling and thrusting his hips so that his ass rubbed against the bed and making the vibrator press harder against his prostate each time. Randy felt his cock twitch at the sight of his man so vulnerable. Getting the lube again Randy put some in his hand before coating his achingly hard cock with it.

"Ready, baby?" Randy asked as he leaned over Punk, lining up with the entrance that was currently filled with the vibrating toy. Punk could only nod a reply because of what the vibrator was doing to his body. Randy pressed the head of his cock against Punk's hole, already feeling the vibrations himself, and slammed inside all the way. Randy bit his lip and moaned as the feeling of both being inside of Punk tight ass and the vibrator assaulted him. Not wanting to waste time Randy took the gag away from Punk mouth and threw it, needing to kiss those lips right then and there. Taking Punk's mouth in a brutal kiss Randy ignored his body begging to come and began pounding into Punk, making sure to arch his hips upward to make the vibrator press harder into the spot that made Punk's head spin. Randy pounded him into the bed so hard that his cock began bouncing between them, dribbling pre-cum all over Punk's stomach. Taking the neglected member in hand Randy began to stroke it slowly before fastening his pace. Punk screamed out and his hips began meeting Randy's in powerful collisions.

"Fuck!" Punk breathed in sharply as the bed began to shake. Randy could feel Punk's walls begin to clench around his cock and the toy, he also felt Punk's cock throbbing, the only thing keeping him from coming at that moment was the cock ring.

"Please Randy!" Punk begged, he didn't dare remove the thing until Randy gave the okay.

"What do you want?" Randy ask as a hand went to the back of Punk's hair, pulling so that his head snapped back.

"I-I want to come for you! Please!" Punk begged again.

Randy let go of the hair and took Punk by the hips, lifting himself up so that he could ram into Punk. When he began to feel the burn in the pit of his stomach Randy pulled out of Punk and flipped him over, turning his body so that he was facing the camera, but pushing his head down to he couldn't see it yet. Punk was in such a sex filled haze Randy didn't even think the man saw the blinking red light.

"Keep your head down."

Punk obeyed as Randy lift Punk on his hands and knees, thrusting back into the still filled hole of Punk, beginning the brutal pace again. It didn't take long before the build was back and Punk was pleading again. Randy kept fucking until he was right on the edge before he reached around and pulled the cock ring from Punk.

"Say hey to the camera, baby." Randy said as he grabbed Punk's hair, forcing him to look directly at the camera as he came, screaming Randy's name. Letting go of Punk's hair Randy spilled deep in Punk's ass, riding out his orgasm against the vibrator, which prolonged it and made him send another round of seed into Punk until it began to leak out, running down Punk's thighs.

Randy pulled out of Punk and turned off the toy, pulling it out and enjoying the view of even more of his orgasm falling from Punk's abused hole and down his thighs. Punk moaned when the toy was pulled out, finally falling to the bed in his own come and rolling over, making what had falling out of his body smear on his thighs and backside more.

"A camera Randy?" Punk asked. Smiling. Randy knew he wouldn't be mad about the camera.

"Yeah, so that while we are apart, if you ever feel the way you did again, you can be reminded of where you belong. Which is?"

Punk smiled, running his fingers down his chest in an sensual manner, getting himself and Randy excited again. "Under you, on top of you," Punk began to crawl towards Randy. "On my knees in front of you, between you and a wall, bent over for you, any way you want to fuck me is where I belong."

Randy smiled and reached around, giving Punk and firm smack to the ass that sounded around the room and made Punk's head fall bad in a moan.

"Exactly. Now why don't we give that camera something to really film?"

Punk gave him a dirty smile before shoving him down on the bed.

Oh yeah, Punk knew where he belonged now.


End file.
